Di Bawah Rintikan Salju (FAYI ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: Di bawah rintikan salju, keduanya akan memulai kehidupan baru. [oneshot; fang/ying]


_**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh bukan milik saya. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapat. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk melepas rindu untuk OTP tercinta_.

 _ **A/N:** Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari webtoon Winter Woods (relationship antara Zoe dan Adora)._ _Original saya buat dengan pair OngNiel, dan saya memutuskan untuk remake dengan pair_ _FangYing._

 _S_ _elamat membaca..._

.

 ** _[ Di Bawah Rintikan Salju ]_**

.

Sesekali air mengalir, melewati gorong-gorong gelap.

Untuk saat ini, hanya angin yang dapat menjawab maksud dari perkataannya. Tak ada sesiapapun yang mampu menjawab, hanya angin. Ya, hanya angin.

Para sesepuh mengatakan; _jangan kau berkata sendiri jika tak ingin dianggap gila._ Namun nyatanya pria itu sudah gila. Sungguh, bukan artian gila sebenarnya. Ia hanya frustasi.

Putung rokok dihisap kuat-kuat, menghasilkan zat nikotin menguar melambai. Di dalam kamar nan gelap, hanya cahaya yang berani menyembul lewat celah-celah; mengintip malu-malu.

Sang rembulan tak bosan menyinari gelapnya bumi ketika malam menjelang. Tak bosan pula pria bernama Fang memikirkan masalahnya. Zat nikotin dihisap kembali, asap dibiarkan terbang bebas—seakan mengajak sang lelaki ikut merasakan kebebasan.

Tubuhnya setengah telanjang; hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ bolong-bolong dan rambut sedikit acak. Kalung rantai senantiasa menggantung di ceruk leher. Mata sayu menatap keluar jendela tertutup kain gorden. Masih gelap, masih malam.

Tubuhnya kini berbalik, menatap sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sungguh manis, cantik, perpaduan yang pas dan sempurna. Tubuhnya kurus—sangat pas dalam pelukan Fang. Dengkuran halus menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal, Fang tersenyum.

.

"Fang, apa nanti malam kau akan pulang?"

Ying, wanita cantik nan manis, suaranya terdengar melengking, namun menggemaskan. Bibir ranum tersenyum simpul. Ia tengah duduk, memegangi tongkat penunjuk jalan. Wanita itu buta—tapi Fang amat sangat mencintainya.

Retina tidak menangkap apapun. Yang dirasakan hanyalah gelap, namun Ying tetap tersenyum, "Fang?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

Suara hangat disambut suara dingin. Namun Ying tetap tersenyum, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Fang tak menjawab, ia sibuk membereskan barang-barang.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggu di sini." Ying tetap tersenyum.

Fang pergi tanpa kata-kata, meninggalkan Ying seorang diri.

"Tak apa, Aku mengerti," Ying masih tersenyum. Pandangan menatap lurus—namun tak ada yang dilihat. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan.

Rumahnya begitu sepi. Tak ada penghuni lain selain Ying dan Fang (mungkin hanya ada beberapa serangga yang singgah di dalam lemari tua). Dingin, udara begitu kejam dengan meniup-niup lembut permukaan kulit.

Ying, duduk manis sembari tersenyum.

.

Rokok ditaruh di atas meja kayu, topi serta masker hitam dilepas.

Fang melepas pakaian, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyalakan _shower_ dengan air hangat. Uap-uap menempel pada jendela. Rintikan air membantu menyegarkan pikiran. Kini ia memejamkan mata; merasakan hangat air dan dinginnya malam.

Berharap adanya dunia pararel; jika ia mati, bisa dihidupkan kembali.

Dua rengkuhan hangat memeluk erat. Punggung terasa berat tatkala ada yang bersender. Fang diam; merasakan bagaimana pelukan ini amat nyaman. Air terus membanjiri tubuh telanjang, "Ying, kau belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana bisa Aku tidur ketika tahu kau akan pulang, Fang." Ying semakin memeluk erat—membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Fang.

Kini sang pria membalikkan tubuh; menatap intens sang kekasih yang menatap sendu. Bibirnya tersenyum, ia menatap entah kemana, "Aku rindu," ucap Ying.

Retina mata tak menatap langsung Fang, namun lelaki itu tahu—Ying berusaha menatapnya. "Aku juga."

Keduanya memilih diam.

"Kau basah, Ying." Fang berucap, mengusap lembut wajah Ying yang sudah basah. Cipratan air sukses mengenai wajah inosen sang kekasih.

Uap-uap semakin menempel pada jendela, membuat pandangan memudar jika dilihat dari luar. "Tak apa, jika itu denganmu."

Ketimbang menjawab, Fang lebih memilih menggendong tubuh ringan Ying. Mendekap erat dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau semakin ringan, apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?" tanya Fang. Kedua tangan melingkar lembut di pinggang sang kekasih.

Ying memeluk perpotongan leher Fang, ia tak dapat menatap betapa seksinya seorang Fang, tapi ia meraba gestur wajah sang pria, "Aku makan dengan baik."

Kedua kaki Ying begitu erat melingkar pada pinggang Fang.

"Jangan bohong, Ying."

Jari jemari sang wanita meraba lembut wajah Fang. Ia tersenyum bagai malaikat, wajah sendu tersiram air hangat, Ying mengeratkan pelukan, "Kau lapar, Fang. Perutmu bergejolak."

Udara dingin tak membuat keduanya berpisah.

"Bolehkah Aku memakanmu?" seringai Fang lolos begitu saja.

"Silakan. Aku rela kau makan." jawab Ying.

Sentuhan lembut membuat keduanya terlena. Malam itu, Fang menerkam, memakan, melahap Ying dengan amat ganas—ditemani percikan air yang masih mengguyur deras.

.

 _Habis manis, sepah dibuang_ ; mungkin itu perumpamaan yang bagus untuk Fang.

Setelah menjamah Ying malam hari, dirinya kini tega meninggalkan sang kekasih. Kembali sendirian; hanya ditemani cuitan burung perkutut yang siap singgah kapan saja di dekat jendela.

Tubuh Ying oleng; ia pusing, bagian bawah begitu amat nyeri dirasa. Tubuhnya begitu polos dengan banyak berbekas gigitan dan kemerahan sana sini. Bukti cinta—begitu jelas terlihat.

Ying memang buta, tapi ia masih dapat mendengar dengan baik.

"Fang, kaukah di sana?"

Tak ada sahutan, tapi wanita itu yakin Fang ada di sini.

Penciuman Ying amat tajam—ia berjalan sembari meraba-raba sekitar. Pandangan gelap, lurus, tak menangkap apapun. "Fang?"

Tak sengaja tangan lentik menyentuh putung rokok; masih berasap, masih hangat. Ying tersenyum getir, "Kau pergi, Fang."

.

 _Jika kau tahu sebenarnya, apa kau masih mencintaiku?_

Putung rokok dibuang sembarang, asap nikotin berhembus panjang di udara.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Fang menghentak sepatu hitam, menatap tajam lawan bicara, "Saya tidak setuju."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia milik saya yang paling berharga."

Asap pembuat penyakit melambung tinggi, dihisap kuat, lalu ditiup. Menghasilkan udara yang amat sesak, "Bunuh dia."

Fang menggeleng kuat, "Tidak akan pernah,"

Kaizo—terkekeh sejenak, lalu membuang putung rokok secara kasar. Dirinya menatap Fang tajam; asap rokok dihembuskan di hadapan wajah Fang, "Bunuh dia, atau kau yang akan dibunuh."

Sepatu pentofel menapak di lantai keramik, membuat bunyi hasil langkah-langkah berjalan. Semuanya pergi—tinggal Fang seorang. Ia merunduk, memaki, memukul meja kayu kasar. Ia memberontak, menendang apapun yang ada di depan.

" _Sial,_ sekarang Aku harus apa,"

.

Musim telah berganti; berawal dari panas, hujan, gugur, semi, lalu sampai salju.

Bahkan kini tumpukan putih berserakan di luar sana—Ying berharap ada boneka salju bagai _Olaf_ yang akan membuat guyonan lucu (atau mungkin sekadar diajak berbincang).

Wanita buta itu amat kesepian (sangat jelas). Kesehariannya hanya duduk di depan jendela, lalu merasakan udara dingin menerpa. Hanya modal berbalut selimut tebal yang terbuat dari rajutan mahal. Namun tetap saja rasanya tak hangat.

Tidak sehangat pelukan Fang.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya, Fang tak kunjung pulang. Tak menengokinya (atau hanya sekadar melihat kondisinya). Benar-benar hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Fang, kau ke mana..."

Suara serigala terdengar keras, namun yang ditunggu adalah suara sang kekasih. Waktu sudah malam, Ying tak tahu kini jam berapa—yang pasti, hari sudah larut.

Ying terkejut, kedua matanya ditutup.

Telapak tangan besar menyentuh wajahnya yang sudah dingin. Ying amat kenal tangan ini, "Fang,"

Fangnya sudah kembali.

"Kau masih mengenaliku,"

"Tentu saja, kau yang selalu Aku ingat."

Fang melepas kedua tangan. Lalu mengecup pipi tirus Ying lama, "Pipimu dingin."

"Ya, memang."

Tangan Ying berusaha menyentuh wajah Fang, sang kekasih pria dengan kasih sayang memberikan wajahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ke mana saja, Fang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Fang, jawab Aku," kedua tangan Ying merengkuh lembut wajah Fang.

Yang dipanggil masih diam. Ia berjongkok di depan Ying, melepas rengkuhan sang kekasih, lalu mengecup keningnya hangat, "Tidurlah, sudah larut."

"Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Itu bisa dijawab nanti. Sekarang kau tidur, kau tidak ingin sakit, kan?"

Ying tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk lemah, merentangkan kedua tangan dengan lembut, "Tolong, gendong Aku."

Sinar rembulan masih menyinari rumah Fang, dan lelaki itu dengan senang menggendong Ying yang terlihat semakin kurus.

Ying—melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggang Fang. Ia memeluk leher Fang amat erat; menghirup aroma maskulin, aroma khas Fang, ia amat rindu, "Aku rindu harum ini."

Fang hanya diam—kedua tangan merengkuh tubuh ringan Ying. Ia mengecup leher jenjang sang wanita dalam, "Dan Aku juga merindukan bau harum ini,"

Kedua hidung menempel, menggesek, lalu kembali menempel. Menatap kedua bola mata berbinar kena pantulan cahaya rembulan. Amat indah, amat cantik, Fang begitu menyukainya hingga tak ingin melewatkan barang sedetikpun.

"Kau cantik, Ying."

"Aku cacat, Fang."

"Tapi cantikmu mengalahkan wanita normal manapun,"

Ying tak menjawab, ia lantas merebahkan kepala pada perpotongan leher Fang, "Fang, kita akan bersama selamanya, kan?"

"Ya, kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Janji?"

Fang mengecup pucuk kepala Ying, "Ya, Aku janji."

.

"Kau belum membunuhnya, Fang?"

"Mana bisa dibunuh,"

Tamparan melayang hebat, suara hening mulai mencekam. " _Bajingan,_ sudah kukatakan bunuh Ying!"

" _Ck,_ tidak bisa. Dia harta saya yang paling berharga."

Kerah baju ditarik paksa, wajahnya ditampar berulang kali. Kaizo menatap tajam, "Kita sedang diselidiki polisi, jika para polisi itu tahu bahwa kita yang membunuh keluarganya, _mampus_ kita!"

Fang hanya diam membisu. Sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Kaizo kembali berkata, "Dan juga, Aku yakin sekali, Ying akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara jika tahu bahwa kaulah yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya!"

Dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal Fang.

"Saya tahu itu, sangat tahu."

"Maka dari itu, bunuh wanita itu sekarang. Lagipula, bukankah dia buta? Dia takkan tahu kau akan membunuhnya," Kaizo melepas cengkraman pada kerah baju.

"Berhenti mengatainya buta,"

Kaizo menyeringai, "Bahkan kau sudah berani melawanku."

"Saya hanya minta agar Anda berhenti mengatainya buta,"

Suasana hening tak membuat jera—justru menambah keburukan. Kaizo melangkah lebih dekat, kembali menampar wajah Fang, "Dengar, Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun lagi. Bunuh dia malam ini, atau kau akan menyesal."

.

Malam ini, Ying terlelap lebih cepat.

Setidaknya—kemarin malam Fangnya sudah kembali, ia bisa bernafas lega telah melepas rindu. Wajahnya begitu inosen, bagai bayi baru lahir ke dunia. Dunia yang amat begitu kejam—dunia para _bajingan_. Fang hanya bisa mengusap lembut kening Ying; _kenapa harus ada bayi tak berdosa yang dicemplungkan ke dalam lubang neraka yang mereka sebut dunia._

Ying tidak seharusnya bernasib begini—seharusnya ia tengah tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan kedua orangtua. Tidak seharusnya bersama monster kejam bernama Fang. Tidak, Ying adalah malaikat tanpa sayap. Dia seharusnya tak di sini; tak bersama iblis macam dirinya.

 _Bunuh dia, atau kau akan menyesal._

Kepala digelengkan berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin ia membunuh Ying. Sekalipun dirinya sebagai ganti, ia rela. Silakan para _bajingan_ itu jika ingin membunuhnya, asal tidak dengan Ying.

Karena kekasihnya tak bersalah, tak terlibat apapun.

"Fang, kau belum tidur?"

Ying terbangun, berusaha mendudukkan diri.

"Tidurlah, hari sudah malam."

Fang naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Ying—membenamkan wajah sang kekasih dalam dada bidangnya. Ying membalas pelukan, membenarkan posisi agar lebih nyaman.

 _Malam ini, kau harus membunuhnya._

 _Setan_ betul, ucapan Kaizo terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika tidak bertemu denganmu, Fang. Mungkin Aku sudah mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh itu." Ying berbicara, namun matanya tertutup rapat.

 _Karena pada dasarnya, Akulah si pembunuh yang kau maksud,_ _Y_ _ing_ ; begitulah isi batin Fang.

"Fang," Ying mendongak ke atas, berusaha menatap Fang.

Tubuh kurusnya merangkak ke atas tubuh Fang. Terus ke atas, sampai wajah mereka bertemu. "Aku memang tak dapat menatapmu, tapi—biarkan wajahku berada di dekat wajahmu."

Fang mengulas senyum, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Ying, "Tentu."

 _Bunuh dia, Fang._

Salju semakin menumpuk di luar sana. Mungkin—Santa tengah berkeliling membagikan hadiah ke setiap rumah-rumah. Berbekal kereta beserta para rusa perkasa, hadiah tersampaikan kepada penerima. Salju adalah pengantar yang baik; membuat malam natal semakin indah dengan hawa dingin yang—amat pas untuk mendekap satu sama lain.

"Sekarang malam natal, dan hadiahku sudah sampai duluan." ucap Ying.

"Memang kau ingin hadiah apa dari Santa?" Fang mengusap mesra wajah Ying.

Dan wanita itu tersenyum manis, "Kau, Aku hanya meminta Fang untuk ada di setiap waktu."

 _Bunuh Ying, malam ini juga._

Tubuh kurus dibalikkan, kini Ying yang berada di bawah rungkuhan Fang, "Fang—"

Bibir merah muda dilumat habis, pakaian dibuka paksa—meraba puting mengeras serta perut rata Ying. Wanita itu mendesah, perlawanan secara tiba-tiba membuat Ying tak memiliki persiapan. Bibir terbuka, membiarkan desah seakan amat merdu didengar.

Fang, tengah berusaha menyelamatkan Ying.

Karena, sebuah peluru menancap di punggung lebarnya.

" _Sial,_ kenapa Fang tiba-tiba berada di atas?!"

Masih berciuman, mulut Fang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Ying terkejut; begitu amis dirasa, begitu lengket serta membuat mual.

Kaizo di sana—dengan segenggam pistol, "Matilah kau, Ying."

Peluru kembali keluar, Fang kembali menghalang.

Dadanya tertembak. Ia tumbang—peluru menusuk tepat di jantung, "S-saya tidak akan membuat Anda membunuh Ying,"

 _Sialan_ betul, Kaizo dibuat amat kesal, "Hoo, kalau begitu, matilah kau Fang,"

Peluru kembali keluar, namun kini Ying berteriak.

Ia meringis, memegangi dada yang tertembak—jantung terasa amat sakit. Fang mengerang marah, "KETERLALUAN KAU!"

"F-fang," Ying begitu lemas. Tak dapat menatap apa-apa.

Fang teriris, ia tersiksa (lebih baik tertembak beberapa peluru ketimbang melihat Ying kesakitan), "Ying—"

"Aku tahu kau yang membunuh orangtuaku,"

Fang diam.

"Aku tahu semuanya, tapi Aku terlanjur mencintaimu."

Fang diam.

"Haha, cinta memang _tolol._ Dan Aku begitu _tolol_ ,"

Fang diam.

"Tapi Aku tak menyesal, Aku memang mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Aku harap—Aku dapat menatap wajahmu yang tampan di lain waktu."

Fang menangis, Ying sudah berpulang.

Kaizo pergi menjauh, membiarkan Fang menangis sendirian dalam rumah. Ditemani salju turun. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit, ia memegang erat, menahan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin—Tuhan sudah tak mengizinkannya menghirup oksigen. Ini untuk yang terkahir kali. Fang tersenyum perlahan, mengusap lembut wajah Ying yang sudah memucat.

"Ying, tunggu Aku. Aku akan menyusul."

Di bawah rintikan salju, keduanya akan memulai kehidupan baru. Di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

 **[ 7 Februari 2018 ]**


End file.
